makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes/Akira Yuki
Bio Akira Yuki is a man who lives by the motto, "None shall harm me and I shall harm no others". After years of studying Bājíquán under his grandfather and also working as an assistant instructor at his family dojo, he decides to set off on his own journey in the hopes of becoming the ultimate martial artist. Movelist Special Attacks *Soukahou - Akira punches the downed opponent, hitting off the ground. *Kaimon Soushu - Akira swings both fists at the opponent, the button differs the damage. *Renkantai - Akira rises up to deliver two upward kicks, working as his two-hitting "uppercut" attack. *Tetsuzankou - Akira performs a dashing shoulder tackle that knocks the opponent back, which causes a hard knockback and a wall bounce. *Hontei Goko Hazankou - Akira performs a three-hit combo attack; each hit has him move forward a little. He does a kick, thrusts his palm forward and then uses Tetsuzankou. *Kaimon Chouchu - Akira simply dashes forward while bending his arm up in the air to have the elbow pointed out and thrusted into the opponent's face, causes a hard knockdown. *Youshi Saiken - Akira raises his knee and arm up and then slams both his foot and fist downwards to slam the opponent into the ground, causing a ground bounce. *Teirou Kanpo - Akira simply does a forward elbow thrust however if he connects, he then pushes the opponent back before stomping the opponent's foot. *Hoshi Tate - A counter move, Akira will go into a parry stance, if the opponent attacks him while he is like this; he'll counter the attack. **Light: Pushes the opponent back by thrusting both fists into the chest at once, causes a hard knockdown. **Medium: Will slam both fists down, causes a ground bounce. **Heavy: Will shoulder-tackle forward, causes a wall bounce. Hyper Combos *Ryu Ikari (Lvl. 1) - Akira punches forward, then uses the Youshi Saiken attack, a quick punch, followed by another Youshi Saiken, a rising punch attack, a straight kick, two punches forward and then finishes with a Tetsuzankou. *Tan'yokuchou (Lvl. 1) - Akira rushes forward to grapple the opponent's foot, pull them towards him, and thrust his elbow forward to knock them backwards, causing a wall bounce. *Hougeki Unshin Soukoshou (Lvl. 3) - Akira peforms the Youshi Saiken attack, causing spikes of earth to burst up from the ground near him. If they hit, Akira quickly performs a fast forward palm strike, then a shoulder tackle that sends the opponent flying. He’ll then charge at the opponent and perform a Youshi Saiken, before landing another palm strike that causes the Japanese symbols “崩撃” to appear on screen. Akira then quickly dashes behind the opponent and performs a backwards Tetsuzankou, causing the Japanese symbols “雲身” to appear on screen. He then turns around and does a double palm strike, causing the Japanese symbols “崩撃雲身双虎掌” which spell out “Hougeki Unshin Soukoushou" to appear on screen. This knocks the opponent out of the ring while Akira turns around and strikes a pose. Misc. *Intro - Akira walks in and then flexes his arm while grasping his fist, saying "My fists are calling out... telling me to fight with passion!" before getting into his fighting stance. *Taunt - Akira tightens his headband, saying "Come on!". *Victory Pose - Akira does a few kicks, then strikes a slamming pose before standing up and relaxing himself as he shouts "Jū-nen haiyan da yo!” *Akira Yuki's rival is Ryu, because both have a white gi and headband (though Ryu have a white headband in Street Fighter Alpha series), both are the main protagonists and mascots of two most popular fighting game series, and they both appeared in the Project X Zone series. Category:Sega vs. Capcom Category:Male Characters Category:Starter Category:Characters